Meet Our Pal Vanitas
by SuperBrownies
Summary: It all started the day Sora let his brother, Roxas, talk him into going down to the beach. Akuroku, VanSo, and tons more pairings along the way!
1. Chapter 1

"Sora, wake up you lazyass!"

"Uugghh five more minutes…"

"We're already late for school."

"What?" the brunette shot up like a missile, nearly smacking his poor brother's forehead.

"Ha-ha gotcha! It's only the last day of summer." A troublesome blonde exclaimed, though by the look on the other's face he wasn't too pleasantly happy about being woken up in such a way.

"Then care to explain why you've awoke me from my beauty sleep?" Sora mockingly replied to the younger of the two siblings, his emotions never seemed to change.

"Sora," the boy smacked the other's forehead, "It's the last day of summer! We have to enjoy it while we can which means getting up early with a bowl of cereal and heading for the beach."

"Roxas, my stupid brother, you only want to go to the beach in hopes of seeing that one red head you're head over heels for, and yet he doesn't even know you exist!" Sora huffed. He cared about his brother, who for some reason liked the bad boys. Honestly he didn't see what he saw in that red head, one reason of course was because he wasn't gay, but that teenager teased Roxas with his "charm" constantly.

"That's not true!" Roxas snapped out. "Why I heard from his friend, Demyx, he plans to ask me out." He taunted the other directly. Sora could only slam his hand to his forehead, in shame of what he was hearing from such a sheltered boy.

"Dear brother, he's simply playing you." Lightly gripping his sibling's hand, he continued. "But if you really believe this, and really want to be with that outraged teen, then I guess I'm here to support you a hundred percent." The blonde squeaked with happiness and grabbed Sora into one of his deathly hugs. "Alright, alright, let go before you break my ribs!"

"Sorry." Roxas laughed, letting go of a crushed brunette. "Can we go now? I've already got the perfect trunks picked out and who knows maybe you'll meet some studly guy!" he nudged his brother playfully.

"Ha-ha you're so funny…" Sora mocked meanly. "But anyways, sure we can go. Just hurry up," before the boy could finish his sentence, Roxas had already left his room to get ready. "Guess I better find something quick before Roxas drags me out half naked."

Sora began to scuffle through his drawers of clothes at a steady paste. Examining each and every pair of swim trunks he owned, though he made sure he skipped over any of Spiderman. He debated on wearing his favorite trunks, they were white with these little heartless creatures, but they still seemed like a pair of kid trunks. "I'm only going to the beach with Roxas, not some babe!" with a huge grin, he picked the shorts out of the drawer and quickly threw them on.

"Hey, you're wearing your favorite trunks?" Roxas peeped into the conversation. He must have been there waiting for Sora, when he'd said that.

"Oh!" Sora awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, pretty much. I haven't worn them in awhile so I thought what the hell why not." Roxas just shrugged, he didn't understand Sora's logic. He'd just worn those same trunks last week at their grandmother's pool.

"Are you ready to go yet? I'm sure Axel is already there and I don't want him changing his mind because you couldn't get ready fast enough."

"Yeah, yeah I'm ready." Sora sighed, what a brat his brother could be. "I'm driving though, for the sake of us making it to the beach alive."

"Whatever." Roxas brutally stuck his tongue out. "Let's just go, alright."

"Alright princess, just get in the damn car." Sora opened the door, crouching lightly into the driver's seat. "I don't understand what Axel see's in you. You have such an attitude." He bravely spoke as he carefully backed the car out of their two story house's driveway.

"You're such an asshole!" Roxas struck his brother's shoulder roughly, causing the car to come to a serious halt.

"Ow! Are you serious?" Sora gracefully rubbed his newly bruised shoulder. "What the hell, Roxas!"

"I didn't think it'd hurt that bad…or bruise that bad for the matter." The youngster began to sulk slightly.

"I…" Sora stopped his train of thought. "Hey, don't cry. I'm fine, ok?" he spoke softly." The blonde just nodded, each of them had struck a nerve, which caused them to lash out at each other. Roxas hated fighting, so nearly every time something like this happened he'd began to cry, causing Sora to take charge of cheering him up. "I just don't know the guy all that well, that's all. I'm sure when you two get together though, I'll get to know him a lot better." The brunette smiled, as he continued the drive away from the house.

"That's a huge maybe. By now, with your slow driving, his probably seen a hundred men out on the beach and chosen a new one." Roxas laughed teasingly.

"Screw you, Roxas." Sora smiled. "We're nearly there; we just have to find a parking spot."

"There's one! Sora, hurry and get it before that old lady!"

"I'm on it!" He'd nearly missed the old lady on the walker as they parked dangerously tight into the parking space. "Roxas, she was on a walker! She wouldn't have been able to take the spot."

"It made you hurry didn't it?" Roxas swiftly jumped out of the car, searching furiously for the red head. "Did he already leave…?"

"Hey, Roxy, you made it after all!" a deep voice implied to the two standing by the mustang. Sora immediately noticed that Roxas' face lit up with excitement.

"Axel!" the boy wasted no time in running to see his friend. "For a minute there, I was sure you had left…" Roxas blushed lightly, avoiding eye contact with Axel, by rubbing his left arm.

"What? And miss my date," Axel added, "I wouldn't make such a beautiful guy like you, come all this way to see me if I was just going to leave! Besides, I was also the one who begged for the privilege of at least one date with you." He definitely caught Roxas' full attention after that. Sora's mouth just hung wide open, when did they decide to go on a date? Why wasn't he told?

"I guess your right…" Roxas giggled. "So, tough guy, are you going to hug me or what?" he mocked Axel, who was seemingly shocked at how tough he was acting today.

Axel grinned, he decided he'd play along, "Sorry I don't hug blondes." He shrugged. "Don't even think about holding my hand either."

"But…" Roxas stuttered. Sora felt sad for his brother, Axel should be ashamed! The brunette clinched his fist lightly; he had one more strike before he'd strike him in the gut. "Ok."

"Roxy, I'm heartbroken that you believed me." Axel pouted.

"You're such an ass, Axel." The blonde hugged the red head tightly, though Axel hugged a lot tighter.

"Check out the newly couple gang!" A voice both Sora and Roxas recognized, along with all the whistling and hooting.

"Whatever!" The red head threw a rock at the dirty blonde. "I don't do that when I see you and Xigbar cuddle on his beach towel, Demyx." Axel taunted.

"Harsh." Xigbar spoke.

"Aw Xiggy, don't take it personally." Demyx giggled. "So, you guys want to-"Demyx stopped and screamed, causing nearly everyone to jump. "Roxas you brought your brother! Oh my god he's just adorable!"

"Uh, thanks?" Sora smiled.

"You know, who I think you should meet." Demyx grinned. Axel slapped his face.

"Course, why didn't I think of that? He should met, Vanitas."

"Who's Vanitas?" Roxas questioned.

"Why should I meet him is the question." Sora felt slightly out of the loop at that moment.

"Oh Vanitas, come meet our dear friend Sora!" Xigbar hollered.

"What do you bitches want?" A deep, bold voice spoke behind the teens. Sora gasped as the figure finally came into view.

"Meet our friend, Vanitas, Sora."

**I've recently gotten into these two! Please review, the comments always keep me writing. And to those who read my other stories, now that I'm not busy anymore I'm getting back on those too! (:**


	2. Chapter 2

Sora stood wide eyed at the raven haired man. No, there was no way he was still a teenager. His body was perfectly shaped, ever part of the teen's six pack was visible. The lines leading into his undeniably bright trunks were incurved like gods. But those eyes, those golden sweet eyes, that's what completed it all. They drew you in like a spider waiting for a bug to land on his web, they teased Sora.

"Like what you see?" Vanitas snickered; he had noticed Sora staring for quite awhile.

"What?" Sora snapped out of the awkward trance. "I don't know what you're talking about." He lied between his teeth. Too bad it was quite obvious to everyone.

"Please," Vanitas stated the obvious quickly. "I saw you nearly drooling over just the sight of me." The teen mocked the younger boy.

"Sorry, Sora, but he's right. I mean I even thought you might faint, you went so red." Demyx admitted to the poor boy, who was obviously shocked over the situation. Sora felt his face began to boil, which must have caught the attention of Roxas, since he started fanning him off with his hand.

"Whatever, can we just go swimming or do something already?" Sora mumbled through his lips, keeping eye contact with no one except Roxas, who at the moment cared more about Axel. Stupid red head always ruined something.

"Sure Sora," Axel replied quickly. "C'mon Roxas, let's go swimming!" the teen grabbed the blonde's hand before he could protest to stay with Sora, though Sora didn't really care, he liked seeing his brother happy. Demyx and Xigbar followed slowly behind, along with some other teen who no one had introduced so his name was out of the question. Out of Sora's luck, Vanitas was the only one who stayed behind, probably just to make fun of him.

"Yes?" Sora asked. He was such a little shit sometimes. Though the cockier Sora was, the more Vanitas seemed to smile.

"Calm down, kid." Vanitas tried to cover the laughter coming from his mouth with his hand. "I'm sorry. If I offended you." He wasn't very good at being what people call a 'sweet heart'.

"Don't worry about it." The brunette smiled at the success of making the jerk feel sorry. "Vanitas, where are you going to school at?" Hopefully he would never have to see him again.

"I start my last year of high school." The smile faded off of Vanitas' face, slightly confusing Sora about what was so bad about almost being out of school.

"I'm just starting my second year." Sora was only a year behind Vanitas, and yet he still felt young. Roxas was just starting freshman year, so he'd be sure to get picked on. Though he wasn't worried, Roxas had someone like him and Axel.

"So it wouldn't be rape if we started fooling around, right?"

"Well yeah, wait!" Sora shoved Vanitas lightly. "The hell was that comment for?" He couldn't cover up the embarrassment on his tomato red face.

"I just wanted to see if you noticed." Vanitas shrugged. "Anyways, are you ready to join the others?"

"Sure." The two began walking, glancing only often at one another. Neither of them having even the slightest clue on what to share with the other, what to ask, walking forever it seemed on the warm sand.

"About time you two." Axel teased. "Roxy was starting to get worried." Roxas laid a soft punch on Axel's shoulder. Course he didn't even flinch from the hit. "Vanitas, are you going surfing?"

"No shit, Sherlock." The teen toke a long, peaceful, glance at the beach and its surrounding ocean waves. "See yea' guys later, if I don't see you after the run." Vanitas gripped the belly of his board tightly.

"Wait, Vanitas, did you ask if Sora might want to come?" Roxas pondered out loud. The only one who was in disbelief of the idea was Sora. They were planning something, in their messed up little minds.

"I don't think Sora wants to come, Roxas." Vanitas laughed playfully. "He would have said something if he did." The group of five nodded their head in understanding.

"Hold on, just you wait right there!" Sora yelled, catching the attention of nearly everyone on the beach. "Maybe I do want to go." He mumbled shyly.

"Then let's hurry up, I don't want to miss one wave, just because I had to wait for your ass."

"Hey, that's kind of rude to say!"

"Whatever." Vanitas led Sora to the open ocean, as the others stayed behind to snicker on about their gossip. The waves felt smooth on Sora's legs, but he still couldn't feel a bit frightened. He'd never surfed before. Sora barely even knew Vanitas too, how'd he know he wouldn't play some trick on him. The boy clinched his fist tightly, he was only out here with Vanitas because he wanted to prove to the rest of the group that there wasn't anything going on between them and yet he wasn't even sure that's what they thought. "Alright, just sit on the board." The voice snapped him out of thought.

"Ok." Sora crawled nervously to the tip of the pearl white board; a noticeable design covered the rest of the board. The pattern reminded him of his swim trunks. "You're coming with me right?"

"I'll be sitting right behind you," Vanitas snickered; Sora was being such a baby. "Don't be scared, Sora, I won't try to hurt you or anything. Only, because I don't feel like fighting with Axel later." What a jerk, as always.

"Whatever." Sora gripped tightly the end of the board, as he felt Vanitas pushing it forward with his upper arm strength. "This so isn't safe…"He gulped at the situation he had but himself into, stupid pride. The further they approached the waves, the more Sora felt like he was going to be sick. Sora had seen people surf before, and sometimes the landings weren't pretty, especially the face plants.

"We're coming up on the wave, don't squirm or we're going to flip, alright?" Vanitas questioned the frightened boy below him.

"I understand…" Sora closed his eyes tightly, so he wouldn't witness the horror before them. "Just don't tell me when you stand up!"

"Sora, I stood up two minutes ago." Vanitas stated. "I think you mean; not to tell you when the wave is coming."

"That's what I meant!" The brunette trembled at the mere imagine of what was in front of him. Vanitas toke the advantage, as that now was the time. The teen swayed his board gently back in fourth, with nearly no effort at all, even with Sora's added weight. A shadow forecasted itself on top of the two, the beautiful thought of being under the wave at last made Vanitas smile. He toke his time positioning themselves just right, under the deadly wave.

"You have to see this Sora!" The teen exclaimed; the sight was marvelous. "I bet you could even touch the side of the wave, where you're sitting."

"You're lying! If I open my eyes, you're just going to push me!" Sora squealed; he wasn't falling for any tricks.

"Sora…" Vanitas placed a gently hand on Sora's shoulder, receiving a jolt from the boy as well. "I wouldn't do that. I brought you out here to enjoy it, not to hurt you." The boy was being such a hand full over such little things. "Would you just give it a chance, for the sake of your brother getting to stay with Axel?"

"What does that have to do with these?" The brunette asked.

"I hang out with Axel a lot, your brother hangs out with you a lot, if your brother see's that you don't like hanging out with me then he won't be able to spend time with Axel. He'll be too busy making you happy. You want him to be happy right?"

"Well of course…" Sora felt saddened that he had put his own happiness before his brothers. "Promise, you won't ever, during the whole time we're friends or whatever, you won't hurt me?"

"I promise." Vanitas sighed, how pathetic did he need to go just so Sora would open his eyes? What a child.

"Ok." Sora opened his eyes open slowly, holding in that everlasting breathe of comfort. "Oh wow!" He was amazed by the beauty before him, the twist between the blues and pinks; the everlasting flow of the water, even the shape was greatly admired. "I've never seen such a sight, well besides the sunset. But still!" The brunette enjoyed the time he spent stirring his fingers through the walls of the wave and the echoing laughter of the teenager above him. "I feel like we've been doing this for hours."

"You're such a dumbass, Sora." Vanitas teased. "We've only been out here for a view minutes. We have to head back now though, since this seems to be the only wave tonight." He noticed Sora beginning to pout. "What's with the long face, kid?"

"This is the last time I'll see you, isn't it?" Sora confessed. Vanitas seemed almost surprised that he cared about seeing such a jerk like him again.

"Honestly, I can't answer that, Sora." Vanitas shifted the board out from under the wave, sending it in the direction of the beach. "But you know something," Vanitas sat himself back on board, letting his feet hang off the side like Sora's. The brunette faced the boy behind him, still with a frown covering his face. "I promised you I wouldn't let you get hurt. So when you need me, just call this jackass right here." Vanitas ruffled Sora's hair lightly. "Besides, I couldn't forget you, Sora."

"Do you mean that?" The thought lifted the boy's spirit.

"Yeah, who could forget such a cry baby?"

"Oh shut up!" Sora splashed a ton of water at the teen, as he cried for help from the brunette. He didn't stop till his ribs hurt from laughing so hard. "Promise me one other thing."

"Sure whatever, what is it?"

"If you ever do see me, you have to promise me you'll say hi." Sora pleaded.

"It's a deal." Vanitas smiled at the corniness of it all.

**Chapter two down! This toke actually toke quite some thought. New chapter will be up soon. Please review (:**


End file.
